Duct Taped My Heart
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Terminar um relacionamento não é algo fácil para ninguém. Para uma jovenzinha de nome Tokiko, menos ainda. Em uma de suas voltas noturnas pela cidade, resolveu entrar em um clube qualquer para ver quem estava tocando. Então, ela o conheceu."


Oeee peeçoas e não-peçoass 8DDD

Como vão? Eu vou estressada e cheia de provas importantes e lotada de trabalhos!!! 8DD

Então, né. Saindo um pouco do Misaoshi (caham) e me voltando pra um casalzim NADA explorado nesse meu país bonito u-u' Tudo bem que não é todo mundo que conhece Busou Renkin, MAS...

E, tipassim, faz mais de um ano que eu não escrevo songfic... ASSUSTADOR? **MUUUUITO ASSSUTADOR!!!!!** Tão assustador que nós colocamos 3 n's no assustador, pra ficar bastante assustador de verdade :B

Enfim, a fic é UA, porque, cê sabe, né... Kazuki não tem banda nem nada :x  
Aaaalém diiiiiisso... Essa fic é baseada na música Duct Tape My Heart do Freezepop (olhos brilham); logo, se você conhece essa música, provavelmente já vai saber o final da fic XDDD.

Chega de papo-furado... e 'bora pra fic :3

_**Duct Tape My Heart (Consertou meu coração com fita adesiva)**_

Terminar um relacionamento não é algo fácil para ninguém. Para uma jovenzinha de nome Tokiko, menos ainda.

Mesmo que naquele dia sua separação estivesse completando dois meses, ela ainda se sentia triste e sozinha. Koushaku, seu namorado de cinco anos, havia simplesmente partido seu coração em dois ao dizer que nada mais queria com ela. Que gostava muito dela, entretanto, que a via como nada mais que uma amiga.

Aquilo foi um golpe pesado para a garota. Por mais que concordasse que as coisas não iam bem entre eles, não gostava daquela sensação de perda. Em mais uma de suas voltas noturnas pela cidade, resolveu entrar em um clube qualquer para ver quem estava tocando.

Foi, então, que ela o conheceu.

_i was feeling sad and lonely  
and my heart was torn in 2  
i went out to see a show  
that's the night that i met you__  
_

**( **eu estava me sentindo triste e sozinha  
e meu coração estava partido em 2  
saí para ver um show  
aquela foi a noite em que te conheci **)**

Ele era tão sonhador e tão doce, que a surpreendeu completamente. Ao ver o semblante triste da mocinha que o olhava fixamente, resolveu ir conversar com ela. Ele a fez rir e esquecer um pouco dos seus problemas. Tokiko descobriu que o nome do garoto era Kazuki e tão logo se conheceram, se tornaram amigos.

Kazuki era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com Tokiko sem ao menos pedir nada em troca. Aos poucos, Tokiko foi sentindo que ele havia curado suas feridas, que, não há muito tempo, estavam bastante abertas.

Ela também achava que aquilo poderia durar para sempre.

_you're so dreamy, you're so sweet  
swept completely off my feet  
you duct-taped my heart back together  
i think that this could last  
I know that this will last forever  
you duct-taped my heart back together_

**( **você é tão sonhador, você é tão doce  
me impressionou completamente  
você colou meu coração em um só de volta  
eu acho que isso pode durar  
eu sei que isso vai durar pra sempre  
você colou meu coração em um só de volta **)**

Em uma das noites em que Tokiko visitara o clube onde havia conhecido Kazuki, o lugar estava realmente cheio, e a banda que tocava, tocava muito alto. Ao avistá-lo, Tokiko viu que ele parecia querer conversar com ela. Prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo chegar perto dela, e se inclinou para poder escutar o que ele dizia.

Ela viu que ele carregava um rolo de fita adesiva e um _flyer_. Estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente de Kazuki perto de sua orelha.

– Vamos ter um show sábado que vem – disse Kazuki, colando o _flyer_ na parede, sorrindo para ela – Você vai vir ver a gente tocar?

Tokiko sorriu levemente, afirmando.

– Vou sim.

_the club was packed, the band was loud  
i held my breath as you came near  
you seemed to have something to say  
i leaned in close so i could hear  
a roll of duct tape in your hand  
"we have a show next saturday"  
you hung a flyer on the wall  
"will you come and see us play?"_

**(** o clube estava lotado, a banda estava tocando alto  
eu segurei minha respiração enquanto você chegava perto  
parecia ter alguma coisa para dizer  
eu me inclinei para perto, então, pude ouvir  
um rolo de fita adesiva na sua mão  
"nós temos um show sábado que vem"  
você colou o flyer na parece  
"vai vir e ver a gente tocar?" **)**

Tokiko, como houvera prometido, foi pontualmente no horário afixado no _flyer_ ver Kazuki tocar, o que deixou Kazuki ainda mais sorridente – se isso fosse realmente possível. Por ter terminado tarde e estar chovendo, Kazuki resolvera acompanhá-la até sua casa, para que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela e para que a viagem na chuva não se tornasse maçante.

Kazuki, enquanto andavam pela chuva que caía não muito forte, mas também não muito fraca, percebeu que o sapato de Tokiko tinha um buraco. Ambos pararam, e Kazuki agachou-se, tirando a mochila e o sapato de Tokiko. Pegou o rolo de fita adesiva e o sapato de Tokiko e começou a remendá-lo, fazendo um trabalho tão perfeito que parecia um sapato novo.

. – Isso deve te manter seca – disse, olhando timidamente nos olhos de Tokiko e aproximando-se dela, com as suas mãos quase tocando nas mãos molhadas e frias da garota.

Tokiko surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os lábios de Kazuki sobre os seus. Entretanto, a surpresa não durara muito tempo, pois não demorou muito para que a garota começasse a corresponder ao ósculo de Kazuki. Beijaram-se na chuva por um tempo que nenhum dos dois pôde contar. Ao separarem os lábios, devagar, entreolharam-se e começaram a rir.

Kazuki levantou-se, ajudando Tokiko a fazer o mesmo. Guardou a fita adesiva, calçou o sapato em Tokiko e, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dedos da mão dela, começou a caminhar em direção à casa da mais baixa.

E Tokiko teve a certeza de que aquilo duraria para sempre.

_we were walking in the rain  
and a hole was in my shoe  
you pulled some duct tape from your bag  
patched it up as good as new  
"that should keep you dry" you told me  
looking shyly in my eyes  
and our hands were almost touching  
that first kiss was a surprise_

_I hope that this will last  
I know that this will last forever  
you duct-taped my heart back together  
I know that this will last forever_

**( **estávamos andando na chuva  
e tinha um buraco no meu sapato  
você tirou um pouco de fita adesiva da sua mochila  
remendou tão bem que parecia novo  
"isso deve te manter seca", você me disse  
olhando timidamente nos meus olhos  
e as nossas mãos estavam quase se tocando  
aquele primeiro beijo foi uma surpresa

eu acho que isso pode durar  
eu espero que isso vá durar  
você colou meu coração em um só de volta  
eu sei que isso vai durar pra sempre **)**

**Fim (:**

OeOeeee!

Tá, ficou simplezinha, corrida, curta e tudo o mais, mas eu gostei. ALEEEM DO MAAAAIS, tem mó sonho realizado aqui, tipo uma palavrinha, o **ósculo** que eu não vou fazer questão de dizer o que é, afinal, todo mundo tem a OBRIGAÇÃO de ter um dicionário em casa, então, se não sabe o que é, vá procurar.

Bjometwitta.


End file.
